Total Drama Survival
by Crescentclaw
Summary: The application for your Oc's is in the story I need 16 Oc's first come first serve, Rated T for total drama stuff. APPS CLOSED
1. application

**Total Drama High School**

I was a bit bored and this is pretty weird because I still haven't even posted the first chapter for Total Dram World Cruise but I think I can do both I need 14 Oc's here is the form

Name-

Looks (just hair and eye color)-

Personality-

Crush-

Type of friends-

Type of Enemies-

Gender-

Strait, Gay, Lesbian, or Bi-

Status (in a relationship yes or no)-

Boyfriend or Girlfriend-

Name of GF or BF-

Best friend-

Stereotype-

History-

Audition tape-

Behavior Around Crush (optional)-


	2. Finale accepted

**Okay so here are the characters accepted **

Ellen May "Nellie" Armatige **by** Her Grace the Duchess

Kathleen Amber Carter **by **TDSuperFan (audition tape was hilarious)

Patrick Samuel Jones **by **Kutey8

Eric Benson "E. B." Egsbret **by **PersonalitySoup

Jade Alexa Raslaya **by **a guest

Allison, but she goes by Allie **by **invaderzimdibfan

Ryan Walker** by **NightWolfx13

Shawn Adam Dossen **by **a guest

Chrystal Kylie "Chrissie" Valentine **by **MarieDudeFan

Macy Alison Andrews goes by Mace **by **a guest

Jason Luis Westoff**by **a guest

Malorie Quisella**by **a guest

Tristan Abigail Brooksen**by **a guest

Dillon Clarkson**by **a guest

Lucas Highwind **by **a guest

Giovanni Deamoni (also known as Wolfy) **by **Grantzu7304


	3. Rules

**_Important News_**

So, I decided to change a few things for the game a bit the name is changed and the subject is changed

New name **_Total Drama Survival_**

New subject Surviving

**New Rules**

Team captain must be chosen

Team captain has immunity till merge

Only way for the captain to not have immunity is if a member of the team

Gets lost

Life's in endangered

Needs to go to clinic

Flunks out of a challenge

4. Contestants will be called Survivalists

5. Survivalists will be placed into three teams or as now called fortes

6. Teams will be called fortes

7. Fortes are based off of what type of survival you're best at the forte names are

Night Experts

Danger Experts

Energy Experts

8. There are no longer campfire ceremonies instead there are Failure Deaths

9. Failure Deaths means you have failed at surviving that day and someone has died meaning because you failed you have lost a teammate

10. Once you have "died" you will go to the Dock of failure board the Exploration Boat of the Dead and "never" return ever

**Sorry guys but I'll use the Oc's that I accepted for Total Drama High School and I still need 3 more boys and 3 more girls remember you can have 2 Oc's, bye.**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	4. Introduction

**I don't own ****_Total Drama_**

Chris-Welcome to a new season of total drama witch I like to call TOTAL, DRAMA, SURVIVAL!

_Theme song plays_

Chris-we have invited sixteen teens to battle it out for one million dollars, here comes our first survivalist, Jason

The boy identified as Jason had dark brown hair and brown eyes

Jason-hi Chris, great to be here

Chris-yea, I don't care, and you're gonna regret saying that *smiles evilly*

Jason-okay than

Chris-here comes our next contestant the wannabe mad scientist Allie

Allie had spiky shoulder length brown hair and grayish blue eyes

Allie-um, hi?

Chris-what

Allie-my audition tape was me looking like a fool then starting a fire, and you let me come

Chris-yup

Allie-k, that makes sense, I guess

Chris-here comes are next victim-

Jason-don't you mean contestant

Chris-shut it! Now here comes Lucas

Lucas had pure white hair black and red bangs and dark blue eyes

Lucas (not a lot of emotion)-hello

Chris-that's the spirit

Allie- someone's at the dock

Chris turned to face a turquoise haired girl that was tied into two braids that had light brown eyes

Chris-welcome Chrissie

Chrissie-pleasure to be here *starts writing in a black notebook*

Chris-next we have Eric

A boy with light brown hair with lighter brown streaks and shiny blue eyes walked towards everyone

Eric-hi everyone it's-

Chris- here come Tristan

Jason-why did you cut him off?

Chris-it's a half our show

Tristan had wavy blond hair that reached to her back, black bangs that covered a little bit of her left eye, black strands through her hair, and brown eyes

Tristan-summer camp, really, you gotta be kidding me

Allie-no joke

Tristan-crap

Chris-next we have Patrick

Patrick had short hazel brown hair with bangs that are swept to both sides and lime green eyes

Patrick-hey guys nice to meet you all

Chris-Nellie

Nellie had a curly ash blonde bob and round, bright violet eyes

Nellie-this place is quit, um, interesting

Chris-Dillon

Dillon hadblack spiked hair, grayish blue eyes, and pale skin

Dillon-hi

Chris-Malorie

Malorie had light brown and white blond hair, hazel eyes, tannish skin, and her hair on the right side was held back with a white and purple hair clip

Malorie is just staring into space

Chrissie- earth to Malorie, any one home

Malorie-wha, oh sorry do you think future vehicles would run on something that would conserve energy

Chrissie-what

Allie-YES, it makes sense the government would want to save energy because of global warming

**Confessional Allie/Malorie **(it means they're both using it but not in it together)

Allie-Finally someone who gets my-

Malorie shift

Malorie-geniuses, I already made a-

Allie shift

Allie-friend, this is great

**Malorie/Allie confessional out **

Chris-next, is Shawn

Shawn had peach skin, freckles, light brown hair, blond highlights, and hazel green eyes

Shawn-this is it, seriously

Chris-yup, island sweet island, Giovanni has arrived

Giovanni had dirty blond hair and wolf like blue eyes

Giovanni-*looks at everyone who has arrived* this is nice, I guess

Chris-glad someone's a happy camper

Chris then turns around to face the dock where two girls are talking

One of the girls had strait jet black hair with white highlight her hair reached her back and she had jade green eyes. The other girl had chestnut brown hair with auburn tips and bangs, thick, wavy, and upper-back length, side swept bangs, two wavy locks framing the sides of her face, red poinsettia in her hair, she had hazel eyes and thick eyelashes, she had an innocent gleam in her eyes she had tan skin and freckles that went across her nose bridge

Chris-the one with the white highlights is Jade the other one It Kathleen

Kathleen (quietly because she's shy)-hi

Jade (quietly because she's shy)-hello

Chris-next we have Ryan

Ryan had black very short spiky hair and four white bangs pointing upwards, he has a scar under his left eye, across his right eye and across his right forearm, he also has tan skin

Ryan silently walked to the edge of the line the other campers had created

Chris-and finally, mercifully the last camper Macy

Macy had blue curly hair tied with a hairband that still let her hair go downwards with black and gray highlights, she had dark blue eyes

Macy-hi everyone

Chris- okay now before we run out of time I would like to put you in teams

Chris if I call your name stand next to me

Chris- Nellie, Patrick, Tristan, Eric, Lucas, Allie, Chrissie, and Jason, you are now known as the Day Experts

Chris-the rest of you Dillon, Kathleen, Jade, Giovanni, Shawn, Malorie, Ryan, and Macy are now known as the Night Experts

Chris-and we're out of time found out what happens next time on TOTAL, DRAMA, SURVIVAL!

**I hope you guys liked it I kinda rushed the ending I needed to go somewhere not kidding, sorry about that, bye**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


End file.
